Half or Full?
by Neecha
Summary: Inu-Yasha meets someone who offers to turn him into a full demon for one night, and tells him to come back and ask the chioce, half or full? I/K fluffiness


"Bye Inu-Yasha! See you tomorrow!" yelled Kagome as she jumped down the well and back to her own time. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo waved to her as she fell out of sight. Inu-Yasha looked away in his tree, snorting at her leave. Miroku scolded Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, you really need to act a little more caring, for Kagome. She does have feelings, you know."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Inu-Yasha's mind had wandered off to space, looking up at the sky. The past few days, Inu-Yasha had barely done anything except look at the sky. Miroku sighed as he tried yet again to get Inu-Yasha's attention.  
  
"Kagome said to me in private that she's not coming back with the shards."  
  
"That's nice, Shippo."  
  
"It's Miroku talking, not Shippo." Miroku finally gave up on Inu- Yasha. He would never understand the hanyou's mood.  
  
'I wonder what this force is. It's pulling me in. I can resist it, but hardly so. I've heard of this force before,' Inu-Yasha thought to himself. 'It's supposed to draw demons to their creator, whoever it is. But why me? Half-demons aren't supposed to feel it. Unless, it's one of the legendary hellcats that my brother mentioned to me before. But, there's only one left. And it's supposed to be a myth.' He paused to remember the name of the last hellcat. It began with an "N", he remembered that much.  
  
'I know it was a girl hellcat. I know that much. I'll go see if that's what this force is.' "Miroku, I'm going off tonight. I'll be back sometime tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"None of your business! See ya." Inu-Yasha sped off north, straight to the source. His demon blood boiled as he came closer to the force. It was at a river. He could smell cat all over. He must be close.  
  
He spotted a figure a few meters away, sitting with its back towards him. That's where that force was drawing him to. He could hear a female's voice, so it was a girl. The sound she was humming was pleasing to his ears. It was like a lullaby, soft and sweet. He slowly took one step closer, then another. He couldn't control his steps, until he was directly behind her. She stooped humming and turned around.  
  
"Hello. I was expecting you." She said softly as she smiled at him. Her left fang was golden. Her long hair was a beautiful cream-color, with the tips a blood-red color. Her tail was the same cream color, with golden rings in her fur. Her feet were blood-red, and cat-like. Atop her head were black pointed cat ears, each pierced with small golden hoops. He tail waved as she stood up.  
  
Inu-Yasha took a step back. The girl smiled sadly. "Do you know who I am?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
She made a small chuckle. "Then allow me to introduce myself. I am Neecha, the fifth born hellcat, and the creator of demons, and half-demons. I'm glad that you came."  
  
"You made half-demons? Why?" Inu-Yasha took a step forward.  
  
"It would be easier to tell you, if I knew your name."  
  
He paused. "Inu-Yasha."  
  
She smiled sadly again. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I wish just to talk with you, Inu-Yasha." Neecha patted a rock besides her as she sat down. "Please sit down, it's better than to stand."  
  
He sat down, and asked again. "Why did you make half-demons? It's not exactly a blessing."  
  
The smile left her face. "I meant for half-demons to be the ones that can show that demons and humans can love another. To be the perfect being. Having both the heart of a human, and the strength and willpower of a demon. I didn't mean for them to be shunned." Again, she smiled sadly. "I wanted nothing more than the satisfaction that I had done right. I'm sorry."  
  
Inu-Yasha huffed. "Can I believe you?"  
  
Neecha looked hurt. "I don't expect you to. I just needed to apologize to someone." She looked into the night sky. "If I made you a demon, would you be happy?"  
  
Inu-Yasha's ears perked up. Neecha smiled that same sad smile again. "For one night, tonight, I'll let you be a full demon. Then, come back here and tell me if you'd prefer half-demon or full demon."  
  
"Really? You'd do that?"  
  
"Well," she said "I'd do anything for one of my children."  
  
"I'm not your child."  
  
"In my eyes you are. Hold still now, this is very delicate." Neecha began to chant. Inu-Yasha began to feel dizzy. The more Neecha chanted, the dizzier he got. He fell to the ground, unable to hold himself upright any longer. His features began to shift. His ears came to the sides of his head, becoming elf-like in appearance. His whole body became more muscular, his claws more pointed. A poison seeped to the end of his claws. Two purple pinstripes appeared, one on each side of his face. A red star appeared on his forehead. Finally, Inu-Yasha's dizziness wore off. He stood up, and looked in the river. He was amazed at his appearance. Neecha put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Go now. And remember, return to me in the morning with your decision."  
  
Inu-Yasha rose. "What's the price if I don't return?"  
  
"The spell will wear off at morning anyways. You just won't get a chance to choose. Now, go on." Inu-Yasha didn't hesitate any longer.  
  
He ran faster than he had ever gone before. He ran to a village, full of people. He decided to test his new appearance on this village. He calmly walked up to the marketplace, full of fresh fruit and goods. Nobody looked at him in disgust. Inside, he smiled. He liked this. He walked up to a stand with many precious jewels and necklaces. He picked one up, a necklace with a small blue sapphire surrounded in red diamonds. A man, blinded with old age, walked up.  
  
"Here to buy a necklace for a special someone, hmm? That'd be fifty gold pieces." Inu-Yasha was surprised. He had no money handy on him.  
  
"Uh, I need to pass on that offer. I have no money." The old man laughed, then whispered to Inu-Yasha. "Take it. I can tell you'll want it for later."  
  
"Thank you." He clutched the necklace tight. He did want it for Kagome. He gasped slightly. Would Kagome and the others recognize him like this? He would have to find out.  
  
He ran back to where Miroku, Shippo, and Sango were camping. He walked right into the light. Sango grabbed her boomerang, and swung it at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"What do you want, demon?" Miroku demanded, fingering his prayer- beads. Inu-Yasha was stunned  
  
"Miroku, it's me! Inu-Yasha!"  
  
Shippo growled. "Your scent isn't Inu-Yasha's, demon! Foxfire!" Inu-Yasha ran away. It wasn't that he was afraid of Shippo's Foxfire, but was hurt. If Miroku and the others couldn't recognize him, Kagome wouldn't either. He wasn't so sure about becoming full demon anymore. Then, he remembered Tetsusaiga. Only half-demons could touch it! The sword at his side was useless. The sun was coming up.  
  
He ran back into the spot where Neecha sat waiting. She didn't look at him. "Have you made your choice?"  
  
Inu-Yasha twiddled his fingers over the necklace in his kimono. He thought. Half-demon or demon. Half, or full?  
  
"I'll take. . .half-demon." Neecha looked up at him, confusion etched upon her face. "Are you sure? Is it what you really want?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." He blushed while saying this. Neecha nodded. "I understand. I'll call for you again, if you need me to Inu-Yasha."  
  
For the first time, Inu-Yasha smiled at his creator, Neecha. "I'd like that." He sped off, leaving Neecha to disappear into the rising sun.  
  
Miroku greeted him. "My, aren't you a bit early?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kagome then jumped out of the well. Inu-Yasha helped her out, without complaining.  
  
"Arigato, Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Kagome, uh. . .this is for you." He handed her the necklace. She smiled. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek, the walked over to talk with the others. He gave a small hidden smile. Neecha was right, half- demons are the perfect being. ************************************************************* Like it? Send me reviews, I stay up late for you peoples so that you can have these stories! Ja Ne! 


End file.
